


Decameron十日谈

by leviski



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 梗概:埃里克发现自己还活着，随后他发现了堂兄过去的信件





	Decameron十日谈

＋＋＋＋＋  
　埃里克醒过来的瞬间，感觉像被一双手举过了海面，又像是有土和灰尘从胸腔里清了出来，他发现自己躺着，两手分别上了道锁，这让他久违地回忆错乱了一会儿，稍微清醒下来后他看着房间顶部，这才没把它和曾经置身的审讯室弄混。在头顶粗砺的红色岩壁上，光和影缓慢地朝东旋转，他判断这是傍晚，接着他感觉到渴。

　　他首先确认自己能动:“从你的脚趾开始”，用同样的办法轻微活动四肢，把麻痹感从身体里赶出去后，他这才打量着胸前的伤口，它已经愈合了，只有一道稍凹陷的疤痕横在那里，似乎只是被人浅浅划了一刀，这让他有点不真实感，和某种生理性的后怕。房间一壁是完全开放的，像一个洞窟，外头落日的余晖正伴着风在草原上拖行，空气里散布着金合欢树花期末尾的气味，但是不用细想他就知道，在石壁的边缘，在他和外面的原野之间有一道肉眼不可见的屏障，阻止着他从这里踏出去哪怕一步，但这不是他焦躁的主要原因。

　　他认出外边那条决斗仪式的河，庆典过后河上已经没有什么人了，只能听见几层瀑布叠加起来的隆隆水声，这让他想起了在悬崖边上把他的堂兄举过头顶时那种几乎要带着他一同下坠的引力，但是河流上游的森林把水声很有效率地吸走了，因此在他所处的地方，水流展开的动静像一声惊雷。他感觉喉咙更干了，特查拉扶着他的胳膊和他……忏悔一样的语调，这些东西还绕在他的脑后，让他没法刨去细节对现在的情况做出什么判断。

　　就在他准备下来的时候（他发现手上的环没和别的东西锁到一起，因此他判断这是某种感应装置）他先试着转过身来，把靠外的一条腿搁到地上，结果膝盖打滑了，于是他狠狠摔了下去。他的感官好像黑暗中一粒光那样密密麻麻地被唤醒了。落日缓慢地和地平线相接，群山被映照出沙土一样的红色，这让埃里克想起他被埋在下面时那个颜色古怪的梦境，在太阳完全落下之前的这段时间里，树木的影子在原野上清晰可见，埃里克知道再过一会儿它们就会变成月光的引信。他试着从地上爬起来，这时候他才看到他的堂兄站在门前的阴影里。他的手背在后面，看着他的眼神好像有点愧疚似的（埃里克想那可能是觉得他摔倒总归是拜他所赐——去他妈的），他就站在那里什么也不做地看着埃里克，比真正捅了他一刀更让他感觉心脏那儿的血都沸腾起来了。

　　“下午好。”他对埃里克说。

　　然后他停了一会儿，他们都没说话。

　　“晚上好，国王，”他说，“我可以假设从你一路走来到看到我这段时间里，一共体验了多少种高高在上的情感吗？”

　　“我以为我们已经和解了。”“如果我在那时候死了，有可能，”他说，“但是我现在还活着，所以不。所有人在死前——当然我没死成——都要说一些回忆过去的软弱的话，这些话能让双方都做好准备，甚至让不在场的其他人也感到满意:一个叛徒在谅解中死去了，他就可以这样前往另一个世界。告诉我，国王，是什么让你连这种程度的伪善都做不到，还要让我活着来追求更感动自己的一个？”

　　“也许你没认识到人是会改变的，再也许我没让你死掉不是为了宽慰自己，而是觉得那样对你并不公平。”

　　“现在你来谈公平了，是不是？”他身上的袍子整整齐齐，就像一尊泥人。现在特查拉从暗处往外迈了一步，这让他的五官像从泥土里脱胎出来一样，埃里克看到他皱着的眉头时甚至有点吃惊——他很像埃里克的父亲。

　　埃里克自己则更像美国人，他没有尼卓布那种宽阔的眼睛和笑容，以及随时随地都在忍耐般的神色，但特查拉无疑从他们的父辈那里继承了这些。专注到眼前的事上，他告诫自己，冷静下来，套他的话。

　　他问:“我睡了多久？”

　　“五天，如果算上在手术台上的时间，还要再加七个小时。”

　　“我妹妹很好，”他没等埃里克问就接着说，“如果她在这里，她会说不用谢，然后别乱动，别靠近房间边上，别试着摘下手铐，我们往你心脏旁边装了个振金支架，虽然不是本意，但它实际和你手上的感应器连到一块了，在这段时间，最好别试着从这里出去，或者用力过猛，我的意思是说攻击行为，比如现在这样。”

　　埃里克挥拳的手停下了，几波从手腕到心脏的电流把他钉在原地，让他没来得及缓冲就再次摔到地上，他感觉有一棵冰冷的树在他左胸上长开。在他消化这种尖锐的刺痛时他看到国王试探着靠近了，他蹲下身，手有点迟疑地放到埃里克肩膀上，想要把他从抽搐当中拉起来，埃里克强忍着没再挥开他，因为在这种情况下激怒对方是不明智的。但是特查拉真的会愤怒吗？他想，他好像没有这种情感。谨慎行事以得到其他信息也没有意义，想想他那套温和的不伤害别人的世界观，埃里克难道不已经知道他要做什么了吗？

　　“你要把我一直关在这儿。”他把身体撑起来的时候鼻子蹭到了地毯，房间的墙壁和地面上都是这种深色的织物，表面稍磨损，看起来不久前还被使用过。在他起身的过程中特查拉的手一直没拿开，他的手很有力气，握着埃里克的肩膀像是防止他再次摔下去。

　　“我说别从这里出去，也说了‘在这段时间’，你不会一直待在这儿的，”他说，“我可以向你保证。”

　　“并且这也不是什么监狱，这是我过去的房间，不久前我才刚从这里搬出去。”

　　埃里克靠到床脚上，现在他们终于能平视彼此了。他旁边有一些赭红的罐子，沿着墙壁边缘摆放着几排牡蛎的壳，这可能是整个丛林国家里为数不多来自海洋的东西——把我葬在海里吧，想到这儿他就感觉屈辱和一些受制的感情在他身体里冲撞着。他舔了舔牙齿，好像电流让他嘴里分泌了一层盐一样。“如果皇帝不洗手，那他就没资格和任何一个孩子吃饭*，”他尖刻地说，“食言的人不能要求别人相信他，陛下，在经历了这么多事之后，你的保证不再是什么了不起的东西了，在开口的时候你就该想到这点。”

　　这时特查拉看上去才被刺伤了，但他还是在忍耐着，准备承受埃里克接下来的话，而这些反应都一一投射到他视网膜上。从生死界限回来后他的应对机制就出了什么问题，任由这些细微反应引起自己的共鸣，有一个显而易见的原因，但他选择去忽略它。“这样真的有必要吗？”他说，“虽然这不是我该关心的事，但是作为国王你连让自己的敌人畏惧都做不到。”

　　“那么，当我走进来的时候，你没有感觉到畏惧吗？你没有立刻回忆起自己是怎么被刺中的吗？”特查拉平静地问道，他的双手也是平静的，搭在他肩上像往海底投了两个锚，“战胜别人就足够产生这个效果了，不用再额外施加。我父亲教育我，折断敌人的脊柱后，你可以尽情安慰他，但是在那之前，不要征求他的意见。我没有对你那样做，我们是敌人吗？尼雅达——”

　　他吼叫着打断了他。“别叫我那个名字。”他的肩膀抖了起来，有一簇气柱顶在他腹腔里，埃里克捏紧了拳头，几乎要下意识挥出去了，特查拉的虹膜上映出他通红凶狠的眼睛，他保持得多好啊，埃里克都要和其他人一样，对着他高贵的面具行礼了，尽管他曾经通过把它摔下山谷，短暂地摘下过它。“也别再谈起你父亲，是的，你万事无忧的教育，你们在高处的道德观，让我来告诉你吧，堂兄，你以为自己清清白白，那全是因为环境优渥，你父亲的道理简单又高尚，可是他转眼就能谋杀自己的兄弟——他只是从好听的话里选取自己能用的那些；你的敌人没有几个是从底层爬起来的，你受的教育就是在公正的战斗里露出自己的爪子，但是有的人被剁掉了手指也得挣扎着活下去。”他吐出这些话，甚至感到一些凶狠的快意。“我用自己的獠牙去战斗，你呢，国王？用你的血统，用你的仁慈吗？”

　　几个罐子被他打碎了，瓦砾散落在地上像片片干了的血迹。特查拉站了起来，对他的粗鲁一言不发，他看上去没有任何动摇，他似乎已经理解了埃里克，为此显得出奇的……安慰，他看上去还会一直吸收他的愤怒直到它们消失不见。“今天不是个好时候。”特查拉说，转身往外面走去。

　　振金手铐轻柔地变形，把他被划伤的双手包裹起来。埃里克用余光看到在瓦罐层叠的碎片中间，几颗老旧的基莫由珠亮了亮，被手铐吸引着滚入他手掌底下。

　　特查拉走到门口边上，他叫住了他。“等等。”

　　月亮潜伏在树丛的影子里，等待着把白日驱逐到地球的另一面。特查拉和周遭深红色的墙壁似乎融合起来了，在这个充满了纸张和易碎品的谦逊的房间里，埃里克有一瞬间的动摇，他怀疑自己是否会重复王子曾经的梦境。但他只是侧了侧身，沉默地把那几颗珠子归拢到自己掌心里面。

　　“这里有水吗？”

 

 

　　亲爱的孩子，已经过世的国王说，在最近的日子里，每过一天我就更为你感到骄傲。

　　你现在十五岁了，身高刚刚赶上同龄的女孩，如果一头小犀牛经过你身边，你无需躲开也不用怕再被它顶跑了。比武场上有些孩子比你强壮，但是你有技巧和毅力，并且从不愿意在别人面前倒下去。我和你母亲想了很久也没明白你这点遗传自哪里，但是子女并不是父母特征的组合，因此我们拥有的是一个和他的祖先有些相同又有些不同的孩子，从你要和这个世界搏斗的第一天起你就是这样了——确实是第一天，你要面对细菌和死亡。古时候的国王甚至会把自己的孩子扔进森林里，就为了检验他们能否活下去，什么人会做出这种事呢？

　　现在你有了一个妹妹，你们诞生的时间如此相近，占卜时炭火洒落的形状也相差不多，所有人都以为你们会按照相同的轨迹长大。但苏睿是个聒噪的小东西，她要求更多的爱和关注。这些爱和关注有那么多来自你，你给她带来鹰的幼鸟脱落的羽毛，在生命的第一个年头里，雨季一来临，它们就要离开了，那时你会带着她接住草原上落下的第一批雨水。她在你身边学会了怎么走路，甚至让人发笑地习得了你和别人打招呼时点头的气度，再不苟言笑的人看到那个场景都会弯起嘴角。

　　重要的是你们身体健康，你们是善良，正直的孩子，从没让我们感到不快，作为父母我们不应该希望更多了，但是我父亲以外的身份总是让我对你提出别的要求。你天性善良，这也许会让你在朝自己的使命前进时遇到更多困难，但是身边的人同样会为此更加爱你，你最终会学会怎么和自己的两个身份相处。今后你会往成人迈进，更多地体察世界的变化，并且学会不被它左右，因为统治者是维系他的国家的铅锤。对我们来说尤为幸运的是，上天把那之前的你的人生留给了我们——你的亲人。要知道无论何时，我都与你同在。

　　那几颗基莫由珠大概老化了，有一颗较新，全部连到一起才能勉强运转，它们似乎都只作通信用。尽管有类似训练在先，但是等到埃里克把回路和外部信息库连接上时，夜晚已经快要结束了，太阳在天空边缘像一颗小小的火种。在他准备好进行跳转的时候，一些残损的通信记录展示在屏上。

　　他试着跳过去，但是没成功。他又花了更多时间明白哪里出了问题，由于时间久远和缺乏维修，回放功能被启动了。但是没关系，他可以等，消息记录总会放完，到那时他就可以搞清楚外面巡逻的换班顺序并且把屏障去掉。在他这么想的时候，他父亲的声线伴着电流呲啦响了一下，他先是定住，随后意识到那是上任国王说话的声音。

　　特查卡和儿子的通讯记录可以追溯到十几年前，从作物收成到祭祀的开销，还有一些出访的行程，国王很留意地让儿子参与到统治活动中，似乎在确保这个被壳子保护着的国家未来的任何变动，都可以在他提供给王子的教育中获得参考。埃里克掠过传来的数据和一些零散的对话，接着那封信被投影了出来。

　　出乎埃里克自己意料地，他并没觉得讽刺。一个糟糕的说谎者和宽容温和的父亲之间没有必然联系。但他还是感到了一些来自过去的痛楚:这些安宁的片段原本也可以属于他。他想起了尼卓布和他住的那个街区，每当停水时，较小的孩子会带着桶和盆子前往下一个街区的水龙头。在每周最后一天，妇女们会把多余的食物拿出来摆放成一排交换。他记得六岁时全家一起去了旧金山湾，彼时战争年代辉煌的造船工厂已经不见了*，干船坞上只残留着修理流线，面对风平浪静，明亮的蓝绿色太平洋海面，同行的老人对他们讲起了当年是怎样目睹军舰下水的，他形容港口边溅起的浪花有十多米高——埃里克和父亲不约而同地朝半空看去。在这种时候，他会觉得父亲和告诉他那些古老故事的不是同一个人，另一个父亲属于故土之外的新世界。

　　但那时候他还太小了，不能通过别人的描述建造从没见过的东西。修理码头停泊着一艘红色的游艇，在想象里埃里克把它放大到半空中。

　　这对他来说是痛苦的时刻，因为它提醒他，在他用仇恨做燃料那漫长的岁月之前还存在着另一种生活。他几乎要忘掉它的模样了，他不正是为了它而驱动自己的吗？他每日每夜都咀嚼着自己的失去，所以他才能够走到现在，但是一个软弱的人（他看到特查拉在祖厉身旁流下眼泪时吃了一惊）却打败了他。现在埃里克陷入进同样的软弱里，但是他发现，自己甚至没法从记忆里找出合适的空间来安置它。

　　天几乎完全亮了，船橹和桨拍打水面的动静远远传了过来，埃里克攥着音源文件损毁的基莫由珠，把目光投向河流上游的森林里，在那里大地的声音渐渐变成人的声音，在球形枝叶遮盖的水流中央，船只的号声刺穿朦胧的天幕。

 

 

　　国王也有他自己的问题。在他从埃里克这里离开后的十几天里，他经历了一周左右见缝插针的会议轰炸，一场小型叛乱，还有妹妹对实验室维修进度的抱怨。埃里克用了点时间消化他新政策的内容（他放大巡逻的谈话声听到的），那很难说是临时起意。他也很难说明自己是什么心情，与外面这些变化相对的，特查拉的房间和多年前的信件让他有种置身事外的恍惚感。

　　但是包括他自己在内，很多人都忘记了那些没及时处理的刺穿伤。箭在弦上的日子没持续多久，在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，瓦坎达的国王带着几处渗血的伤口出现在门边上。

　　他看上去像被击垮了——尽管埃里克知道那不可能，他把这归因于闪电的白光。特查拉一只手放在腹部，那个被他刺进去的地方，一些血水伴着雨水从他指缝滴落到地面上。他痛苦地皱着眉，缓慢走了过来，胸口很急地起伏着，这让埃里克想起了他们在中东处决犯人时，那些子弹射出后绷裂的纽扣，他几乎已经听到它们雨点一样噼里啪啦的声音了。

　　国王躺回到他原先的床上，对自己带着伤跑回过去的房间没做任何解释。在这种虚弱的状态下，他没选择医疗和伙伴，似乎还是下意识觉得在这里才能获得安慰。“苏睿会大惊小怪的。”他轻轻地说。

　　这不算一个好理由，甚至不算个理由，但是埃里克感觉被安抚了。雨脚倾斜着横扫过来，在屏障上凝成蛋形，在旷野里落下的仿佛是漆黑的冻雨，但这些都和雷声一样遥远，房间里面仍保持着干燥和温暖。几滴深色的水渗进地毯里面，特查拉的眼球在眼皮底下动了动，他睁开眼，侧过头来看着他。

　　“我想今天也不是个好时候。”

　　埃里克张了张嘴，没能说话。他想是的，今天不是个好时候。接着特查拉问道:“你的愿望实现了吗？”

　　这让他感觉有个开关被拨开了，他伸出手握住了国王的脖子。“是什么让你感觉自己成了别人意愿的代表？”他说，“外交辞令和几个交流基地，你真的觉得这能夺回我们失去的东西吗？在他们的游戏规则里再建立一个规则，这难道不又是一个无所谓的妥协吗？”

　　“那么你是要用暴力来夺回被人用暴力夺去的东西了。”特查拉说，脖子上的筋脉在他手下轻微颤动着。

　　“别用那套话语来对付我，”他收紧了手指，特查拉发出一声干咳，“因为这需要被打破，因为有些东西原本属于我们。你太天真因为没见过真正肮脏的东西，但是我用了十几年，就是为了好好看清我的同胞们所受的苦，看清他们的痛苦绝无和解的可能。”

　　“我没有要求和解，和解的背面也不是偿还。”特查拉喘着气，和埃里克像展示猎物那般把他举起来时一样，他看上去脆弱，可以被伤害，但是等他举起手握紧了埃里克的手腕，同等力气地和他拉锯时，他才意识到这是一个真正的战士的身体。“我只是很遗憾，在去过地球上最战火纷飞的地方之后，你也没有对存在于自己的同胞之外的，更为广泛的痛苦有所认识。瓦坎达从没被侵略，从根源上讲因为她是被上天赐予的。我们四个方向的邻居就是那些被夺走东西的人了，作为他们血脉上的同源，你不相信她会比那些先殖民后旁观的人们做得更好吗？”

　　这是一个浮在天空之中，没有经历过任何变革的国家，它的统治者时常为它的天真感到心惊。“我的确非常天真，”特查拉说，“但是一个天真的人做了你没能做到的事情。”

　　是的，埃里克想，的确是那样的。他的手和特查拉的肌肉一齐抖了起来——他平静温和的，像海水中礁石一般的眼睛，，随时可能被伤害。这是他同源的兄弟，他没法不在过于熟悉的注视里颤抖。他知道特查拉也明白这点，他在有意地利用这种熟悉，在激起埃里克回忆的碎片。他真的太不惧于展示自己的软弱了，埃里克想，可是现在，他们却在共享它。“我不会和你合作。”他说。

　　他把掌心朝下摁了下去，这让特查拉和他的手背都绽出青筋。“这不是我来这儿的目的，你现在就可以杀死我，但是看看吧，”他说，埃里克感觉潮意蔓延到他的肘部，“也许根本用不上你来动手。”

　　雷声在离他们很近的地方炸开了，暴雨凶猛地跟上，它们是天空的爪子。闪电短暂地把房间内的黑暗掏空，他看到特查拉身底下混浊的液体淌满了床单。他的纽扣扣得紧紧的，几处深色的地方在布料上连到了一起去，就好像他整个人是一道流血的伤口。“你现在就可以杀死我，”他的嘴唇发着抖，连声调也开始显得无力了，“但是尼雅达卡，你想杀掉的究竟是哪一个我呢？”

　　他大概清楚，他大概不清楚，两者中间没有明显分别，就像几十年前他们父亲中的一个把爪子刺进另一个的胸膛时那样，他此刻也不明白自己想从对方身上夺回什么。埃里克松开手坐了下去，特查拉摸索了一会，把手指压到他潮湿的掌背上。

　　家庭关系的真谛就是永远不存在只属于个人的痛苦。他的伯父把这根联系斩断了，埃里克也不会去肖想他是否感到愧疚，或是心安理得，他选择遗忘的事实是否在夜里折磨他直到无眠——错误已经犯下了，这里有一个刽子手的儿子，你要对他做出同样的事吗？

　　他颤抖着向他靠过去，双手覆在特查拉胸口和左腹的血迹上，振金缓慢腐蚀了布料，包裹住下面起伏的肉体。埃里克把自己和他的伤口连接到一起，他能感觉到掌心下湿软的皮肉，和正在涌动的层层颗粒

　　，他们好像正在一条河流的中间，他又想起了父亲那些和水相关的传说。在一切水域之首的那条河流的源头上，在一棵九百个人也抱不过来的金合欢树的树干里，封存着所有孩子们的灵魂。每当人类的国度提出要求，小船就会把他们送给孩子的母亲。男人和女人分别在两岸长大，因此他们永远也无法触及彼此的灵魂。

　　我们的母亲，女儿，和姐妹呢？他问父亲:我们的兄弟呢？

　　我们的母亲，女儿，和姐妹，在河中央的岛屿里，父亲回答他。我们的兄弟，则在岸的这边最长的沙滩的尽头。

　　他从泥水里爬起来，看着他滩涂上的兄弟。特查拉像是躺在一条潮湿的船上，而他感觉那股恐慌，那股要把他所拥有的东西全部裹挟而去的水流蔓延到他的胸口了。雷电像被雨折断的树枝，继续从天空探到地面，埃里克俯下身来，他抵着特查拉的额头，向这片土地上他从未供奉过的神明祈祷着:让他醒来吧，是你把他送进了黑夜里，现在请你再把他带回白天吧。

 

 

　　朵拉侍卫队很难说效率低下，但也许昨晚的脚印被雨水冲干净了，也许没人想到国王会来一个几次差点杀掉他的人这里，总之，等到护卫们找过来时，时间已经是第二天早上。苏睿在确认过无大碍后有些不快，对兄长得到了照料这事不置一词。尽管在离开前她看着埃里克，似乎想要说些什么。

　　她能用一天时间治好一根断了的脊柱，大概也能挥挥手就让已经半数修复的伤口愈合。埃里克继续把记录向后拉去，特查拉在英国时的那些对话损毁了，时间线有一段长达几年的空白，让他没费力就拖动到末端。

　　最后一封信的时间显示为今年六月，虽然被浏览过多次，但状态还是未送达，埃里克想起了维也纳的爆炸，随后他意识到这是国王当时没能送出的话。

　　他沉默地看完了回放。在信件末尾，跳转到信息库之后，通往外部世界的钥匙显示在他面前的屏上，他很快规划好了离开的时间和路线。埃里克最后一次打量着这里，把基莫由珠放回了原处，他闭上眼睛，准备开始储存体力，这时他听到鸟类那种把树木砍断一样的叫声。他朝外面那个狭窄的露台看去，一只火烈鸟单腿站立着，背后是雨晴时清朗的天空，房顶有些残存的积水正往下滴落，在半空中凝结着透亮的光线。它看上去才刚刚飞过来，正弯下脖子从石面的水坑里饮水。

　　“很漂亮，是不是？”他堂兄的声音在背后响起，“这是迁徙飞来的第一只，它正在等待同伴过来。”

　　他朝埃里克走近了，脚上沾着他在那座祭祠里面见过的红沙。在早晨所有人离开后，埃里克在他昨晚躺过的床单上也发现了它们，所以特查拉睡觉的地方铺满了这些高贵的颗粒。这仿佛是他军旅生活的一个古怪的再现，那些军队里面不被允许的，偷偷摸摸的性爱，还有专门以此为生的女人。她们在半夜的时候过来，在情人床上留下沙子和火焰。埃里克少有参与过，因为那些浅色的双腿都像拉长的生面团一般，对比之下他的下体仿佛公山羊洋洋得意的角。

　　特查拉则是用更某种坚固的东西做成的。他在埃里克对面坐了下来，一同看着鸟儿用喙梳理半湿的粉红色羽毛。“我在欧洲的时候也曾经见过它们，”他说，“那是在地中海沿岸，不过它们好像并不会继续往南飞去。”

　　“在那里的生活不能说是痛苦，但是会让你怀疑。”埃里克一言不发地听着他讲话，外面稀薄的光线给他身侧镀了一层金边。“因为你不能说出你到底是谁——不是具体身份，而是在他们眼里。有多少个傍晚我走在路上，看着那些道路，那些建筑规格，然后呢？在这片土地上建起了同样的道路，同样的建筑规格，建起了一个又一个月球基地，这些移植来的东西被破坏后，就什么也不剩了，一切和刚开始的时候相比没有任何区别。”

　　“要知道其他人是很容易定义你的，”他说，“通过那些第三世界的伟人画像，于是你就会变成被他们代表的一个模糊的影子。只要这种状态还在保持，我们的故事就不可能被听见，我们就会继续在水井里重复自己的声音。但是你能想象吗？在外面这片原野上，每当旱季来临，草原就会自己着火，成鸟带着他们的孩子起飞时，草籽迸溅到它们腹部的羽毛上。在烧黑的山坡上面，树的影子在火焰中像蛇一样爬向顶部。但是只要一开始下雨，草芽就会伴着流水从河床边淌到下游。每年河面涨到最高的地方时，如果你顺着它划船进入森林里，你会看到在星星的光亮之外，萤火虫的灯在树丛上亮起来了，这些小点倒映在水面上，一直绵延到森林的尽头，它们都在调整频率，为了使发光的间隔相同——这就是我们的国度。”

　　“这些是我想要讲的故事”，他说，“告诉我，埃里克，告诉我你曾经见到过的东西。”

　　他想起码头边绿玉一样的海浪，想起那艘红色的游船，落基山耀眼的雪峰，他和其他孩子抱着水盆被呵斥回来时边笑边跑。在城市的东边挡着山脉和沙漠，根据听到的故事，他以为跨过那里就能到达夕阳最后落下的那个国家。每当夏天海雾总是不能散去，到了落叶的季节，只剩下枝干的杨树在太阳下银器一般闪闪发光，春天发芽的枝条从远处看也像雾一样。在最干燥的时候爬到楼顶上去，就会看到连成一条的水泥房顶，在城市半空像一道笔直的白色河水。

　　他想说出这些东西，但最后他张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

　　特查拉似乎也没有期待他做出回答，他头朝向外面，对埃里克轻轻地说了一声看。

　　在这个洞窟的露台，以及视线所及的所有树丛上，成千上万只火烈鸟悄无声息地停驻在那里，层叠的粉色一直蔓延到天边。它们收拢着翅膀，像沉睡的积云，而当它们蓬起羽毛时，就有无数颗通红的心脏在树枝上跃动——它们实在是太多了，埃里克甚至怀疑它们是否会填满这个狭小的房间。“它们要一直停在这儿吗？”

　　“不，”特查拉说，“它们是所有王子和公主的朋友。”

　　他把这个囚室的屏障去掉了，靠近他们的鸟儿因此飞了起来，紧接着火烈鸟的红色羽毛遮蔽了天空，它们从同伴笔直的翅膀下面滑过去，树丛上是它们拖出的长线和影子，等到看不清它们的身形时，所有星星点点的火烈鸟聚集到一起，飞进日落时天边的霞光中。

　　他看着特查拉，对方袍子的边角在群鸟掀起的气浪里抖动着，他是所有埃里克组合的可能融进另一个身体里面。前任国王在去世之前，似乎也隐约感觉到了这种可能。因为他说，亲爱的孩子，我开始被自己的错误纠缠。

　　年富力强的日子过去了，我必须从睡梦中醒来再同这个世界搏斗。我开始怀疑自己过去的选择，我选择了一部分，失去了一部分，大部分时间我无比坚定，但是现在我似乎预见了后果到来的一天。在巴斯特休憩的那片原野上，所有死后的人都不会得到审判，所有人都能永远地奔跑，捕猎。在夜晚把猎物带回，第二天清早它们就再次复活。但这对我来说并不安宁，因为永远也不会有一个声音问我:你做错了吗？

　　关于你问我的事，我也许没有办法解答。你说我们的故事不会被听到，可同样，比起外部世界来我们建造了更高的高塔。我们的第一任首领花了十多年时间统一各个部落的语言，小心翼翼地保护人民免于战乱之火。当他躺在床上即将前往另一个世界的时候，整个国家最强力的人都守卫在国土边疆——他的一生没有意义吗？

　　我们是祭司，统治者，是劳作的人，一个国王唯一的任务就是集合所有子民的命运找到自己的使命。但是睿智的心灵都具有这样一个特点:与其他心灵合作以达成共识，而不是单方面的驳斥。有些东西无法争论，只因为它是完全空虚的。我在一些事上过于坚持了，而你从幼年时期就展露出这种心灵的潜质，我的孩子，你的力量来自于宽容。我越来越频繁地回想起过去的错误，但是如果我为了它而走到现在，就没有办法叫卖仅剩的容身之处。我的孩子，我用一生才能走到的地方，你不会在那里停滞不前，所以用你自己的心去想吧，不要畏惧，真理会陪伴着你。要知道无论何时，我都与你同在。

　　他还是觉得不公平，他永远都会这么觉得，他的祖先平等地赐给每个人静谧和安宁，但是他父亲的死后世界却被残忍地夺走了。“我没法再为你没有做过的事憎恨你了，”他说，“但是特查拉，告诉我，血缘是那么傲慢的东西，亲人相残即使不会延续到下一代，它的后果也还是留给了我，只要我还活着一天，只要我还能回想，我父亲的痛苦就不会从我身上离开，难道我不应该为面对这种痛苦时的无能责备自己吗？”

　　“我知道，尼雅达卡，”特查拉俯身向前，握住了他的肩膀，像撑开一条船的帆骨，“这种后果也留给了我:面对别人的罪过时的无能。越亲近的血缘会诞生越强烈的仇恨，但我们是那样的吗？”他问，“我们重复了同样的错误吗？”

　　“我们没把药草的能力从你身上脱离出去，”他说，“所以你永远都可以在睡梦中想念他。”

　　红色外壳的游艇迅速拔高，海鸟拉长身体，变成巨轮船艏飘扬的彩旗。所有齿轮操纵的转针指向同一个数字，所有水钟一齐发出鸣叫。火烈鸟从粉色的沼泽中起身，飞回它们盐湖中的故乡。雨滴在泥土里发芽，长高并汇集到天空上去。东边的落日缓慢地与地平线相接，属于人类的黑夜降临后，太阳再次在地底世界升起。珠母一样的群岛被潮水吞没，向着地球的背面潜入海底。

　　他站在墙面裂了缝的那栋楼前面。在第一声枪响之前的夜里，豹子的尾巴摇荡在城市的铁架中间，它们身后蓝紫色的星空流淌在排成一条线的房顶，路灯和球框的漆面都有些脱落。埃里克走上楼梯，再次推开那扇门时，链子悬挂的戒指从他胸口沉甸甸地下坠到腰上。在地毯旁边干净发旧的沙发上，他的父亲再次睁开眼睛。

　　他对着埃里克抬起头来。“晚上好，孩子。”

　　“是啊，”他说，“晚安，爸爸。”

 

 

　　瓦坎达的国王没过多久就得知了犯人逃脱的消息，出乎所有人意料地，他没有下令追查，并且似乎把所有与这事相关的东西都从日程上抹掉了。只不过在那间短暂作为囚室的房间被整理回原样时，他也在当场，并且从里面拿走了一些东西。在基莫由珠通讯记录的末尾，埃里克并不诚挚地对翻看他的信件表示了抱歉。

　　他说:“在军队中待过一年的人都要明白这样一个道理，那就是所有人随时都可能死掉。不管训练如何，一定会有一颗子弹打中你，但是没人能预料它射过来的方向。对你来说大概也是一样的，说不定什么时候来自过去的某种东西就追上你了，幸亏你在一开始遇到了很多，所以现在，你应该清楚怎样对付它了。”

　　他接着说道:“到那时候，如果你需要帮忙，我会再次回来。”

　　在这片土地之外，西方的基督降世后过了硕果累累的两千零一十六年，而到了现在，在他身旁的有些地方依旧把雨水落下的日子作为一年的开头。特查拉关掉显示屏，把地球另一端的定位开启了，在外面，瓦坎达的机车吼叫着向山地进发，而特查拉知道这里的原野会继续出现在她另一个孩子的梦境中。

 

 

　　END

　　*阿契贝《瓦解》里的一句话:一个孩子如果把手洗干净，那他就可以和皇帝一起吃饭

*二战期间旧金山湾建造了世界最大的造船工厂

　　*Marvel cinematic universe的wikia词条，对瓦坎达地理位置的描述:在肯尼亚和南苏丹之间的争议地带伊莱米三角区（Ilemi Triangle），围绕着图尔卡纳盐水湖:著名的大火烈鸟聚集地。电影发生在16年七月，正好是雨季，降水通常会改变湖水盐度，从而引发火烈鸟迁徙（似乎说得通

 

请给我评论！请夸奖Dobby（哭）


End file.
